ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Twelve Ice
The sounds of shouts and children's cries snapped Li Wei into consciousness. He sat up abruptly and looked around, however his room was engulfed in darkness. He attempted to create a small ball of energy in his palm to light his way, but to avail--his powers weren't working. A cold wind, peppered with snowflakes nipped at his face. Snow ''Li Wei thought puzzledly ''It's far too warm for snow. ''All of a sudden a candle was lit. "Kopi?" he asked, but the voice was not his. It was higher pitched, and held notes of an older person. "Did you say something Auntie?" A young man Li Wei did not recognize asked. "Auntie?" Li Wei looked down. He was wearing a beaded blue parka and his hair was long and a silvery gray. He was sitting in a hide covered tent alongside a slight young man who had called him Auntie. Desperate screams were heard from just outside the tent. "What's going on out there?" Li Wei questioned, and from the shadows of the tent a hoarse voice answered "They've come for me." The shadowed figure stood up, it was a girl and though she looked young, yet her eyes reflected someone who had lived a lifetime of tragedy and hardship. She pulled a cloak over her platinum blonde hair. "I need to leave, if it weren't for me they wouldn't be here." "No!" The young man protested "Stay, we can protect you." The girl gave a faint fake smile before opening the door to the tent and running out into the tundra. A gruff voice came from the outside. "Hiroshi!" It called "Look it's her!" "Then don't just stand there! After her!" The voice sent shivers up Li Wei's spine, undoubtedly it came from the evil Hiroshi, leader of the Nightmare Revolution. "What do we do with the rest of these villagers?" Came the voice of another solider. "Well we can't have them telling anyone can we?" Li Wei shot up "NO!" he cried. Then, like a lightning bolt, he felt a shock of pain and the world went dark. Through the darkness came familiar voice. ''Li Wei ''she said ''I have sent to a vision, a glimpse into the torture the citizens of Ninjago endure under the Nightmare Revolution. Recently I received a distress call from a member of a tribe in the Frozen Wastelands, the Nightmare Revolution has been tracking them and attacking them for weeks now. They need your help. Go to them. ''Nera's voice left Li Wei's head and he woke with a start. Li Wei breathed in the smell of wood and ash, sole candle was flickering beside him illuminating the wooden walls of the inn Kopi and Li Wei were staying in as they headed farther north, towards the outlands--the home of the Nightmare Revolution. Li Wei tried to fall back to sleep, but he couldn't. That didn't really matter to him though, Li Wei could go two weeks without sleeping--a trait he inherited from his father. Li Wei left the inn at the crack of dawn just as the mining village he was staying in had begun to awake. Taking what little money he had Li Wei went to the supply shop where he purchased two thick winter coats, snow boots, mittens, and a very ugly hat with a large pompom on it that Li Wei found amusing. ''Maybe I'll have Kopi wear this. ''He thought to himself. Back at the inn Kopi waited fo Li Wei to join her for breakfast and was quite surprised to see hime come in through the front door carrying an arm load of clothing. "What's all that for?" She asked him "We are heading to the Frozen Wastelands." A gasp went through the inn's small kitchen. The owner, waitress, other diners, and Kopi all covered their mouths in shock. "Hey" A fellow diner leaned over to Kopi "You might want to ditch this guy, I don't think he's all there." He then proceeded to do the cuckoo sign. "Master, are you sure? I mean not to be rude but that sounds like a terrible idea. You know how many people die trying to survive in the Frozen Wastelands?" "Kopi I understand your concerns, but there is a tribe that has lived in the Frozen Wastelands for many generations and they seem to manage perfectly fine. In order to survive we must only learn from them. Besides," Li Wei leaned in closer to Kopi's ear "The Nightmare Revolution is up there and they are hurting countless people." Kopi bowed her head. "If they need us, then let's go. I've had it with them, it's time I taught them a lesson." The cold was bitter. It nipped at any exposed flesh causing pulsing frostbite. Kopi stuck close to Li Wei who was trying to keep up a constant radiation of heat, however that exertion was weakening Li Wei's sense of close human energies. Kopi felt guilty knowing that she was causing this problem for her Master, but she knew she would freeze to death without the extra heat. Li Wei and Kopi had left the inn almost a week ago and had been venturing into the Frozen Wastelends in search of the tribe that resided there. They had had no luck. Li Wei could feel no trace of the expansive tribe's energy and their food supply was running low. Li Wei was proud of Kopi's dedication but he worried she was growing weak from the poor food and constant blizzard. "Have you ever visited this tribe before, Master? Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kopi asked "Yes, I visited before on invitation to one of their celebrations. They are all kind and strong people with a strong sense of community, essential to their survival. As for the right place, they are a nomadic people. As food is scarce they must travel in order to survive." The two continued in silence for some time, when Li Wei stopped abruptly. His eyes were closed and he extended his hand in order to increase his sense. "There's something here. Someone, under the snow." "Are they...dead?" Kopi asked meekly "No, they're alive, but very weak." "Look." Kopi pointed to a place in the snow where the blizzard cleared enough to show a plume of smoke rising from the ice. Quickly Kopi ran over and began to dig at the spot. Li Wei watched tentatively before joining in the dig. Kopi stopped digging, she had found an opening to a tent. "Hello?" she called. Inside the tent a warm fire burned, it looked cozy and inviting, however Kopi knew someone had most likely been trapped inside. Li Wei crawled over to the side of the tent and said calmly "Whom ever is in the tent I am going to come in, do not be afraid." He then motioned for Kopi to enter alongside him. The air in the tent was hot and musty, as though it had been shut closed for a long time. From the corner of the tent there came a voice. "Who are you?" A familiar voice. "If you are scouts of the Revolution turn back, everyone is gone!" Her voice was strong and void of any warmth, like ice. Li Wei saw the woman who had spoken. She was old, yet very strong physically and in spirit. She had silver hair and a blue parka, then it struck him where he's seen her before--it was the woman from Nera's vision. He looked into her pained cobalt blue eyes. "All of them? That can't be." The woman paused. "I never knew you monsters were capable of grief." "Pardon me, ma'am" Kopi interupted "But we are not part of the Nightmare Revolution, far from it. My name is Kopi, and this is my master, Li Wei. We came to help you." "Li Wei?" She gasped and then took his hand. "I remember you. You came to the winter festival when I was a young woman. Do you remember me? My name is Glacia It's such an honor." "I wish I could be more excited by our re-encounter, I am just so saddened by the loss of your tribe." "I'm afraid I was lying when I said that. After the attack they all moved on, I was left behind, so weak after...I don't know what." That declaration hit Li Wei hard. It must have been Nera's vision. He had overtaken Glacia's mind, an incredibly draining exercise for those it was performed on--that is why Nera so rarely performed it. It was his fault her tribe was forced to leave her behind. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Now, now." Glacia's voice was comforting. "I'm sure my tribe is safe now, the source of the attacks has left." "The source?" Kopi furthered "Yes" Glacia sighed before beginning her story. "A few months ago one of our hunting parties uncovered a girl in the tundra, she was highly unusual for she was wearing nothing more then a thin cloak, yet the tundra didn't harm her. She was brought to me, a healer, I took her in and helped her regain her strength. Yuma was such a delightful guest, my nephew and I were head over heels for her. She was smart, kind, and beautiful, but still very pained. She was so reluctant to become close to any of us. I soon uncovered the reason, she was gifted in the dark arts. Her magical skills were somehow outed to the Nightmare Revolution, I suspect a spy, but soon we were being attacked and Yuma was the center of it. We were attacked several times, countless wounded. In the final attack I was somehow unconscious for the duration and Yuma left." "Where did she go?" Kopi asked quietly "I don't know, but the Revolution intends to find her and use her gifts to further their mission." Glacia shuddered "Glacia, I do not know how to tell you, but I feel responsible for your absence in that battle. However, I see how I can repay you. Your passion and courage are not easy to find, so in order to help your tribe and Ninjago I wish to bequeath you with a gift." Glacia beamed "Of course." "Then by the power vested in me, Li Wei, Master of Energy, I declare you Glacia, Master of Ice." An icy gust filled the tent, and Glacia was engulfed in her own mini snowstorm. She smiled and bowed her head to Li Wei. "From the bottom of my heart I thank you. Do not fear, I will do you proud." "I know you will." '''Next: The Beginnings: Book Thirteen Water' Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories